The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users. In parallel with the expansion of networks, mobile computing devices have been developed that take advantage of features offered by wireless networks to facilitate mobile computing. As a result, mobile communication devices and wireless networks are widely used by consumers to support mobile computing use for a wide range of communications.
In order to inhibit a third party from compromising the privacy of network communications data, at least some of the data may be encrypted. Engaging in encrypted communication may require a receiving entity to use a first set of one or more cipher input parameters to decipher received ciphered data. The first set of cipher input parameters may need to be synchronized with a second set of one or more cipher input parameters used by a sending entity to cipher the data so as to ensure accurate deciphering of the ciphered data by the receiving entity. When the first and second sets of cipher input parameters are out of synchronization, a ciphering error may occur in that the receiving entity may not be able to accurately decipher the ciphered data.